


Geliebter Feind

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Albernheiten, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: Nein, keine Aliens, keine Notlandungen auf fremden Planeten. Ehrlich.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quatsch.  
> HollyHop hat mal Quatsch gemacht.  
> Superwort: Quatsch

 

„Moin, Chef.“ Nadeshda wirkte, als würde sie krampfhaft versuchen den überaus beschwingten Tonfall in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, Moin.“ Thiel hatte keine gute Laune. Irgendwie hatte er letzte Nacht nicht einschlafen können und je weiter der Zeiger der Uhr vorgerückt war, desto mehr hatte er es versucht und je mehr er es versucht hatte, desto weniger war es ihm gelungen. Wie im echten Leben.

„Alles okay bei Ihnen?“ Nadeshda hatte offensichtlich seinen muffeligen Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet.

„Mpf. Hab nicht gut geschlafen. Gibt’s was Neues im Fall?“

„Nö. Immer noch kein Hinweis auf das Fluchtauto und DNA Spuren waren am Tatort auch keine ... haben Sie gestern Abend ferngesehen?“ Das war offensichtlich die brennende Frage, die Nadeshda loswerden wollte. Wie bei einem Feuerspucker kam sie aus ihrem Mund geschossen. Thiel stutzte.

„Äh, nee ... also, ja. Bayern hat gegen Wolfsburg im Pokal gespielt und sowas von auf die Schnauze gekriegt. Da wäre ich fast noch Wolfsburg Fan geworden, wenn die nicht so ein ... äh, wieso eigentlich?“ Jetzt besann er sich, dass Nadeshda mit ihrer Frage ganz sicher nicht auf das DFB Pokalspiel abgezielt hatte.

„Och ... nur so.“ Sie sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus und ein wenig verlegen.

Thiel nahm ihre offensichtliche Lüge einfach hin. Er hatte jetzt keinen Bock sich damit auseinander zu setzen, was sie wirklich von ihm wollte. Da stellte er sich lieber dumm. Hatte in seiner Ehe auch immer geklappt. Zumindest bis zur Scheidung.

„Dann sach ich mal Einsatzbesprechung um zehn im KR 2, damit wir das weitere Vorgehen besprechen können.“ Er hoffte, Nadeshda würde sich sofort bereit erklären eine kurze Nachricht an alle betroffenen Ermittler zu schicken, damit er das nicht machen musste. Seit das System umgestellt worden war von E-Mail zu einen Intranet-Chat verstand er überhaupt nichts mehr. Alle plapperten in verschiedenen Pop-up Fenstern auf seinem PC übereinander und meistens hielt er es einfach so, dass er sich beim Chat auf Offline stellte. Den Stress musste er nicht auch noch haben.

„Alles klar, dann sag ich den anderen Bescheid.“ Nadeshda war jetzt wieder ihr übliches dienstbeflissenes Selbst. Das gefiel ihm viel besser. Wenn sie in jedweder abweichender Stimmung war, dann konnte er sie einfach nicht mehr lesen und war verwirrt. Und verwirrt sein mochte er nicht.

Um kurz vor zehn machte Thiel sich auf zum Konferenzraum. Er hatte sich eben am Schreibtisch nochmal die gesamte bislang vorliegende Beweislage angeschaut und war wieder mal nicht schlau draus geworden. Der Tote war in seinem Hobbyschuppen gefunden worden, sorgsam auf einem Stuhl festgebunden, mit einer Art Faschingskrönchen auf dem Kopf und verbundenen Augen. Der ganze Raum war wie zu einer Geburtstagsfeier dekoriert, inklusive aufgeblasener Luftballons und Girlanden. Dumm nur, dass an den Luftballons und auch an allen anderen Dekorationen ausschließlich die DNA des Opfers klebte. Als hätte er sich selbst eine Feier im Schuppen geben wollen und war dann überraschenderweise bei einem albernen Partyspielchen umgekommen.

Zum Glück hatte jemand aus der Nachbarschaft zumindest zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt ein Auto vom Gelände wegfahren sehen, aber mehr als das der Wagen „groß und dunkel“ gewesen war, hatten sie auch hier nicht rausbekommen.

„So, ja Moin, dann sucht euch mal eben alle einen Platz, geht gleich los.“ Thiel zeigte vage in den Raum, während Nadeshda den Beamer startete.

„Und? Wie geht’s denn _Ihrem_ Rechtsmediziner so?“, kam die Frage von irgendwo aus dem Gewühl. Thiel schaute verdutzt von seinen Unterlagen hoch.

„Äh, was?“ Er schaute erst fragend in den Raum und dann zu Nadeshda, die aber intensivst damit beschäftigt war den Beamer auszurichten. Trotzdem glaubte er zu erkennen, dass ihre Ohren ziemlich rot geworden waren.

„Na, dem Professor.“ Jetzt konnte er auch den Redner erkennen. Es war Rolf aus der Spusi.

„Äh, keine Ahnung wie’s dem geht. Das ist mir doch wumpe.“ Thiel war immer noch etwas verdattert. Wieso denn „sein“ Rechtsmediziner?

Einige fingen an zu lachen und irgendjemand hustete was von „Ehekrach“, aber Thiel konnte nicht sehen, wer das gewesen war. Was war denn hier heute morgen los?

Aber egal jetzt. Wichtig war der Fall und sonst nichts. Nachher konnte er ja Nadeshda nochmal eben schnell auf den Grill schmeißen und aus ihr rausbrutzeln, was hier eigentlich vorging. Denn dass sie eindeutig Bescheid wusste, dass konnte er an ihrem ausweichenden Blick erkennen. Er war ja nicht umsonst Hauptkommissar.

„Nadeshda, warten Sie mal kurz ...“ Nachdem alle den Raum wieder verlassen hatten und zu ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben geeilt waren, hielt er seine Kollegin noch zurück.

Nadeshda schaute aufmerksam zu ihm hin und erwartete vermutlich noch eine weitere Anweisung bezüglich des Falles. Sie war fast genauso gut darin alles andere außer der Arbeit wegzublenden, wenn es um die Aufklärung eines Mordes ging.

„Sagen Sie mal, wissen Sie was das vorhin sollte mit der komischen Bemerkung, die Rolf gemacht hat?“ Jetzt kam er sich doch etwas blöd vor. Vielleicht hatte Nadeshda die Bemerkung ja gar nicht gehört oder sie hatte sie nicht als seltsam eingestuft und er machte jetzt hier einen Riesenaufstand aus einem kleinen Kaffeefleck.

„Was denn für eine Bemerkung?“ Thiel konnte Nadeshda ansehen, dass sie genau wusste, worum es hier ging und es ihm aber nicht sagen wollte.

„Na, mit Boerne ...“ Es war ihm nach all den Jahren immer noch ab und zu unangenehm den Namen direkt auszusprechen. Als wäre das irgendwas Anstößiges, wenn er im privaten Rahmen und nicht in einem Arbeitszusammenhang von Boerne sprach.

„Chef, haben Sie einen PC zu Hause?“ Jetzt hatte Nadeshda sich gefasst und offenbar beschlossen ihm die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Äh ... klar ...“ Musste sie ja nicht wissen, dass er den fast nie anmachte.

„Dann gehen Sie mal auf diese Webseite ...“ Nadeshda krickelte eine Webaddresse auf einen Zettel und reichte sie ihm. „Und rufen sich den ZDF Sommernachtsfantasien Film von gestern mal auf.“

Thiel schaute ihr verdutzt noch ein paar Augenblicke hinterher und starrte dann nochmal auf den Zettel. Die ZDF Mediathek ... na ja, das hätte er im Notfall auch noch selber gefunden. Er seufzte und steckte den Zettel ein. Aber was zur Hölle hatte das mit Boerne zu tun? Der hatte da ja wohl kaum mitgespielt. Oder?

Thiel war für einen Moment verwirrt. Hatte der andere womöglich heimlich in einem Film mitgewirkt? Nicht dass er Boerne schauspielerische Qualitäten absprechen würde. Im Gegenteil. Der war ja schon ganz gut darin zu kriegen was er wollte in dem er so tat als ob.

Aber in einem richtigen Film? Und dann auch noch in einer Reihe, die eher nach schlechtem Porno als nach gutem Kino klang? Irgendwie konnte er sich das kaum vorstellen.

Na ja, vielleicht bekam er ja mehr heraus, in dem er in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeischaute. Das musste er nämlich eh noch machen, wegen der Ergebnisse der toxikologischen Untersuchung und da konnte er ja gleich mal ein wenig nachbohren.

„Moin Boerne.“ Er versuchte total entspannt und normal zu klingen.

„Ah Guten Morgen.“ Zum Glück klang Boerne auch ganz normal. Puh. Und er hatte schon gedacht alle wären durchgedreht heute.

„Oh, Guten Morgen Herr Thiel.“ Frau Haller trat aus dem Obduktionsraum zu ihnen ins Büro und ihre Stimme klang fast so wie Nadeshdas heute morgen. Nach gerade eben so unterdrückter Heiterkeit mit einer Prise Anzüglichkeit. Was zur Hölle war hier los?

„Äh ja ...“ Mehr konnte er gerade dazu nicht sagen, schaute aber kurz auf Boernes Reaktion, der aber genauso verdutzt aussah.

„Also, Alberich, den ganzen Morgen geht das jetzt schon so. Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann sagen Sie’s! Aber dieses Dauergrinsen ist hier fehl am Platze.“ Boerne klang auch schon ziemlich gereizt, was er gut nachvollziehen konnte.

Und irgendwie kam ihm in dem Moment in den Sinn, dass Boerne ja hundert Prozent wissen würde worum es hier ging, wenn er heimlich in einem Film mitgespielt hätte, der gestern Abend im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt worden war und sicher auch nicht damit hinter dem Berg halten würde. Es sei denn, es war ihm peinlich und er versuchte einfach so zu tun, als wüsste er von nichts. Was bei Thiel schon wieder Bilder aus einem schlechten Porno im Gehirn aufrief, die er aber schnell wegklickte.

„Ja, äh ...“ Thiel versucht sich und seine Gedanken wieder einzufangen und auf die richtige Weide zu führen. „Wie sieht es denn jetzt mit dem toxikologischen Befund aus?“ Er versuchte sich auf Boerne zu konzentrieren, sah aber im Augenwinkel immer noch Frau Haller, die sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht grinsen zu müssen.

„Also, der Anteil des Distickstoffmonoxids im Körper war erhöht. Da sich dieses Gas aber enorm schnell abbaut, können wir davon ausgehen, dass der Tote weit mehr davon eingeatmet hat, als wir nachweisen können.“

„Di ... was?“ Thiel war mal wieder abgehängt.

„Distickstoffmonoxid, das bezeichnet man allgemein als Lachgas. Wird in Operationen eingesetzt, aber auch in den Luftballons auf dem Send. In Städten wie London hat sich das Gas zu einer Art Partydroge entwickelt. Man atmet es aus den Luftballons ein und es gibt einen kurzen Rausch.“

„Aha ... und das ist dann tödlich? Dann ist das ja Blödsinn das einzuatmen.“

„Vieles, Herr Thiel, was die Menschen tun ist Blödsinn. Schauen Sie sich nur mal Alberich an als Beispiel. Die tut schon den ganzen Vormittag so, als wäre ich ohne Hose zur Arbeit gekommen.“

Thiel schaute zu Frau Haller rüber, die aber nur vielsagend die Augenbrauen hob und mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht wieder im Obduktionssaal verschwand.

„Also, Herr Thiel ...“ Boerne stoppte, weil Thiel immer noch Frau Haller nachsah und darüber grübelte, was das gestern wohl so für ein Film war.

„Herr Thiel!“ Boernes Stimme wurde ein wenig schärfer.

„Haben Sie eigentlich mal in einem Film mitgespielt?“ Natürlich war die Frage völlig am eigentlichen Thema vorbei, aber er musste es jetzt wissen.

„Äh, bitte was?“ Jetzt war es an Boerne verwirrt zu sein.

„In einem Film halt. So einem Spielfilm.“ Thiel wusste, dass er sich jetzt gerade auf total dünnes Eis begab. Denn wenn Boerne jetzt fragte, warum zur Hölle Thiel sowas wissen wollte, dann wüsste er keine Antwort außer der Wahrheit. Also, zumindest soweit wie sie ihm überhaupt bekannt war.

„Sind Sie jetzt auch übergeschnappt?“ Boerne starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Ist ja auch egal.“ Thiel versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen und einfach wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukehren.

„Und? Dieses Lachgas ist jetzt tödlich oder was?“

Aber Boerne wollte jetzt nicht mehr zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren.

„Weshalb fragen Sie denn, ob ich mal in einem Film mitgewirkt habe?“

„Nur so ... also das Dimono ...“, Mist er hatte schon wieder vergessen wie das hieß. „Das Lachgas war die Todesursache?“

„Und Alberich fragt mich vorhin, ob ich gestern Abend ferngesehen habe.“ Boerne sah ihn mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Jetzt, wo der andere den Zipfel des Hosenbeins erwischt hatte würde er nie wieder loslassen. Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen. Kein Wunder, dass ihm sein Zahnarzt schon ewig so eine Plastikschiene andrehen wollte.

„Dabei weiß sie ganz genau, dass ich montagabends immer in die Sauna gehe. Seit Jahren schon.“ Boerne sagte das, als wäre es eine persönliche Beleidigung, wenn nicht alle seine Angestellten und Kollegen seinen privaten Terminkalender auswendig kannten.

„Ist ja auch total egal“, Thiel versuchte immer noch das Schiff von dem völlig harmlos scheinenden Eisberg wegzulenken, denn da konnte ja wer weiß was passieren. „Wichtig ist ja jetzt erstmal die Todesursache.“

„Ja“, Boerne schien sich wieder zu fangen. „Ja, äh, also es sind schon Menschen an Sauerstoffmangel gestorben, weil sie versucht haben, besonders viel Lachgas über einen längeren Zeitraum einzuatmen. Es gibt da nämlich keine Alarmzeichen, bis man dann plötzlich bewusstlos wird und stirbt. Das Lachgas, beziwhungsweise eigentlich eher der Sauerstoffmagel, der durch das Einatmen des Gases ausgelöst wird, verursacht Schäden im Gehirn und im zentralen Nervensystem. Sehen kann man davon nichts, deshalb auch der erste Eindruck am Tatort, dass das Opfer nur schlief.“

„Aha. Okay. Und wie zwingt man jemanden das einzuatmen?“ Thiel holte seinen kleinen Notizblock heraus. Immer besser, wenn er sich Notizen machte, sonst vergaß er hinterher wieder die Hälfte.

„Nun ja, da ich keine Druckspuren an Hals oder Kiefer gefunden habe, gehe ich davon aus, dass das Opfer möglicherweise das Gas freiwillig eingatmet hat. Als eine Art Partyspiel. Und dann hat er sich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegt und alle haben sich vom Acker gemacht.“

„Boerne“, Thiel war leicht genervt. „Wir haben außer den DNA Spuren des Opfers da nix gefunden. Da war sonst niemand, außer die haben sich alle in solche Schutzanzüge gepresst und nix angefasst.“

„Mja, nun ... ich würde mal sagen, das Wie und Warum herauszufinden gehört ja auch in Ihren Aufgabenbereich, nicht?“ Und damit ging Boerne wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und wollte sich setzen.

„Ach, aber sonst immer drängeln, dass ich Sie mitnehmen soll und dass Sie Bescheid wissen wollen und so.“ Thiel war genervt. Boerne machte sich das Bett auch immer gerade so, wie er es gerne haben wollte.

„Und Sie sagen mir jedesmal wieder, dass Sie mich nicht dabei haben wollen und ich mich nicht einmischen soll. Wie hätten Sie es denn nun gern?“

Thiel wollte gerade laut werden, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahrnahm und realisierte, dass Frau Haller vor dem großen Fenster zum Büro stand und ihnen interessiert zuschaute. Sie versuchte auch gar nicht sich zu verstecken, sondern lächelte und nickte einfach nur freundlich, als er zu ihr rüber sah.

Verrückter Tag.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Da nun also zwar die Todesursache feststand, sie aber trotzdem keineswegs näher an der Lösung des Falles dran waren als vorher, verabschiedete Thiel sich von Boerne und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Präsidium. Sie würden sich nochmal den Tatort vornehmen müssen. Vielleicht hatte die Spusi etwas übersehen, was nicht eindeutig Tatrelevant war, aber dennoch in irgendeinem Zusammenhang zum Täter oder zum Tathergang stand.

Zurück im Büro wartete schon Frau Klemm auf ihn. Das heißt eigentlich wartete sie gar nicht konkret auf ihn.

Ganz anders als sonst, saß sie entspannt und offensichtlich in Plauderlaune mit einer halben Pobacke bei Nadeshda auf dem Schreibtisch und die beiden kicherten sehr albern über etwas, dass er nicht hören konnte. Innerlich zog er sich schon mal die schusssichere Weste an und öffnete dann die Tür zu Nadeshdas Büro.

„Moinsen, Frau Staatsanwalt.“ Er versuchte es so klingen zu lassen, als wäre er gerade voll im Ermittlungsmodus und hätte gar keine Zeit für die üblichen Pläkeleien, Anschuldigungen und die nervige Drängelei ihrerseits.

„Ah, Thielchen“, Frau Klemm sagte eigentlich nur Thielchen zu ihm, wenn sie besonders gut drauf oder angeschickert war. Er hoffte nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr eher auf ersteres.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Büro und ging hinein. Hier fühlte er sich immer ein wenig sicherer als draußen.

„Und? Hat das toxikologische Gutachten etwas Neues ergeben? Oder haben Sie einfach nur Sehnsucht gehabt?“ Ihre Stimme wurde zum Ende hin ein wenig übertrieben mitleidig, so als würde sie mit einem kleinen Hündchen sprechen, dem sie gerade den Ball weggenommen hat.

„Was? Äh ja ...“, Thiel beschloss einfach zu ignorieren, dass heute offensichtlich alle beschlossen hatten ihn zu verarschen. Vielleicht war heute so eine Art erster April für Hauptkommissare. „Also, Boerne hat gesagt, dass das Opfer eine Überdosis Lachgas zu sich genommen hat, ob gezwungenermaßen oder ...“ Thiel brach ab. Die beiden anderen lachten schon wieder. Dabei hatten die doch gar kein Lachgas genommen, oder?

„Was?“ Er hasste es, wenn er in einen Witz nicht einbezogen war.

Aber Frau Klemm beachtete ihn jetzt gar nicht mehr, sondern wandte sich ausschließlich an Nadeshda.

„Und diese ... diese wippenden Stühle in Boernes Büro da unten.“ Frau Klemm konnte sich fast kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, so sehr musste sie lachen. Nadeshda stützte sich ebenfalls gackernd auf Thiels Schreibtisch ab und der verstand jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr.

„Und ... und ...“ Nadeshda rang nach Atem. „Und auf dem Obduktionstisch.“

Thiel schaute wie bei einem Tischtennisspiel zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Aber das ist doch viel zu kalt.“ Frau Klemm machte eine Gest mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, die Thiel gar nicht witzig fand. Nadeshda hingegen schon, denn sie krümmte sich wieder mit einer neuen Lachattacke.

Irgendwann wurde es Thiel zu bunt und er griff einfach nach seiner Jacke und ging. Die beiden würden das bestimmt nicht einmal bemerken.

Als er dann abends endlich erschöpft von dem ganz eindeutig sehr seltsamen Tag zu Hause ankam, wollte er nur noch Bier und Pizza. Der Lieferservice kannte ihn schon und er bestellte das, was er eben immer bestellte.

Eine Viertelstunde später klingelte es bei ihm an der Tür und er stellte das Bier ab, um seine Pizza in Empfang zu nehmen. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand da allerdings nicht der Pizzabote, sondern Boerne. Ohne Pizza. Thiel machte ein grummeliges Gesicht.

„Ich hab‘ Feierabend.“

„Natürlich haben Sie das. Ich doch auch.“ Boerne versuchte frech zu grinsen, aber ihm fiel das heute offensichtlich auch schwer. Es wirkte gezwungener als sonst. Und dass Thiel schon die unterschiedlichen Grade von Boernes aufegsetztem Lächeln unterscheiden konnte, war sicherlich auch kein gutes Zeichen für seine geistige Gesundheit. Komischer Tag.

„Und was wollense dann hier?“ Thiel war nicht gewillt, dieses Gespräch in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Hatten Sie heute nicht auch das Gefühl, dass sich alle unsere Kollegen etwas seltsam benommen haben?“ Boerne lehnte sich ein wenig vor, als ob er mit Thiel ein sagenumwobenes Geheimnis besprechen wollte.

„Na, das kommt ja vom Richtigen.“ Thiel biss sich innerlich auf die Zunge. Eigentlich war es ja schon so, dass heute ausnahmsweise mal Boerne derjenige gewesen war, der sich „normal“ verhalten hatte. Ausnahmsweise.

In dem Moment klingelte es unten an der Tür und Thiel beugte sich wieder in seine Wohnung rein, um den Summer zu drücken. Die Pizza. Endlich. Jetzt würde er gemütlich auf dem Sofa sitzen und den Abend ausklingen lassen können. Und morgen früh würde er dann wieder in seiner eigenen Dimension aufwachen und alles wäre wieder normal.

„ ... und deshalb denke ich, dass wir uns den Film mal ansehen sollten.“ Boerne hatte einfach weitergeredet, während Thiel dem jungen Mann vom Pizzaservice das Geld gegeben und die Pizza dafür entgegengenommen hatte.

„Was?“ Jetzt war er nicht mehr auf der Höhe des Geschehens.

„Der Film, Herr Thiel.“ Und Boerne schnippte mit zwei Fingern vor seinem Gesicht rum. Thiel zuckte weg und dreht sich um. Er wollte heute nur noch Pizza essen und vielleicht noch ein zweites Bier trinken.

„Ich habe dann doch noch aus Alberich herauspressen können, warum sie den ganzen Morgen so absurd gute Laune hatte und ständig ohne Grund gekichert hat.“

Boerne folgte ihm in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Mann Boerne, ich hab jetzt keinen Nerv.“ Eigentlich interessierte es ihn schon, worüber die anderen jetzt den ganzen Tag gegackert hatten, aber das wollte er auf keinen Fall in Boernes Anwesenheit zugeben. Sollte der sich doch blamieren, indem er darauf bestand diesen bescheuerten Film zu gucken.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, während Boerne den Fernseher einschaltete.

„Wo ist denn ihr Laptop?“ Boerne schaute sich suchend um.

Thiel nuschelte durch das erste Stück Pizza irgendwas von Schlafzimmer und Boerne ging auf die Suche. Einige Minuten später kehrte er zurück und hatte Thiels Laptop in der Hand.

„Wo ist denn hier am Fernseher Ihr HDMI Anschluss?“ Boerne beugte sich hinter das Gerät und musste ein wenig husten. Da hatte Thiel auch schon lange nicht mehr Staub gewischt.

„Äh, Boerne, der Fernseher ist uralt. Der hat keinen HDirgendwas.“ Er kaute immer noch an seiner Pizza und musste gerade eine flüchtende Olive davon abhalten auf den Boden zu springen.

„Dann gehen wir halt zu mir rüber. Ich kann das direkt an meinem internetfähigen Fernseher aus der Mediathek streamen.“

„Ich geh‘ nirgendwo mehr hin heut‘ abend.“ Thiel drückte sich demonstrativ noch ein wenig weiter in die Sofakissen und lehnte sich zurück, obwohl ihm das Schlucken dadurch schwerer fiel. Boerne sollte sehen, dass er heute nicht mehr vom Sofa aufstand ... außer um dann später ins Bett zu gehen.

„Dann schauen wir das halt am Laptop direkt.“ Boerne machte kurzen Prozess und schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus. Dann ließ er sich neben Thiel auf die Couch fallen und startete den Laptop.

„Wie ist denn Ihr Passwort?“ Boerne hielt die Finger schon über den Tasten bereit, aber Thiel tippte sich stattdessen an die Stirn.

„Ich verrate Ihnen doch nicht den Zugangscode zu meinem Laptop. Dann kann ich Ihnen ja auch gleich meine Schlüssel geben ...“ Thiel hatte die Bemerkung lustig gemeint, aber jetzt merkte er, dass sie gar nicht besonders witzig war, sondern einfach nur wahr.

Boerne hatte die Bemerkung aber scheinbar überhört oder tat zumindest so und reichte ihm statt zu antworten das Laptop rüber, damit er es entsperren konnte.

Danach rief Boerne die Mediathek des ZDF auf und startete den Film mit dem Namen „Geliebter Feind“ auf. Thiel stutzte kurz, weil er den Film doch schon mal gesehen hatte, aber das war wohl ein anderer mit dem gleichen Namen gewesen, denn hier kamen keine Aliens vor. Und niemand musste auf einem fremden Planeten notlanden. Und schwanger werden konnten Männer hier auch nicht. Glaubte er zumindest.

Stattdessen sah er, während die Pizza auf seinem Teller langsam kalt wurde, einen Kommissar so Mitte dreißig, der vom Dorf in die Großstadt kam und dort seinen ersten großen Fall aufklären sollte. Das war ja erstmal noch nichts Außergewöhnliches, aber dass was seine Pizza kalt und ihn selber immer wärmer werden ließ, war, dass der junge Kommissar sich andauernd mit seinem Rechtsmediziner in den Haaren lag, der sich ständig und ziemlich dreist mit in die Aufklärung des Falles reindrängelte. Kam ihm irgendwie etwas zu bekannt vor für seinen Geschmack.

Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste. Je weiter der Film voranschritt, desto deutlicher wurde es, dass es die beiden voll erwischt hatte. Feuerwerk. War jemand anderes dabei, dann stritten sie sich wie zwei Kampfhähne, aber wenn sie alleine waren, dann kamen sie sich von Szene zu Szene immer näher. Die Blicke wurden immer länger und die Plänkeleien anzüglicher. Thiel wurde ungemütlich warm unter seinem Pullover. Die Reihe hieß ja auch nicht umsonst „Sommernachtsfantasien“.

Heimliche Blicke und kleine Berührungen wurden mittlerweile fast ebenso häufig ausgetauscht wie abfällige Bemerkungen und eine gefährliche Verfolgungsjagd endete in einem alten Eisenbahntunnel, wo sie gemeinsam den flüchtenden Tatverdächtigen stellen und überwältigen konnten. Die heißen Küsse nach der lebensgefährlichen Situation konnte Thiel nur noch so mit einem halb zusammengekniffenen Auge anschauen. Sein Blut in den Adern wurde zu Magma.

Er schielte vorsichtig mal zu Boerne rüber, der ziemlich nah neben ihm saß, damit sie beide auf den kleinen Laptop Bildschirm schauen konnten, aber der schien entweder die Parallelen nicht zu bemerken oder aber er war gänzlich unbeeindruckt davon. Ab und zu gab er mal ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich und kommentierte angeblich fehlerhafte Untersuchungsmethoden des Rechtsmediziners, aber er verlor kein Wort darüber, dass der besagte Rechtsmediziner dem neuen Kommissar ziemlich auffällig schöne Augen machte und der sich davon offensichtlich auch angesprochen fühlte.

„Äh, ich geh mal eben noch ein Bier holen.“ Thiel zeigte vage in Richtung Küche, obwohl er keine Absicht hatte sich noch ein Bier zu holen. Viel zu gefährlich, wenn er sich hier zu alledem auch noch einen Schwips antrank. Eigentlich hatte er einfach nur die Absicht in die Küche zu gehen und nie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukehren, bis der Film vorbei und Boerne gegangen war.

Nach zwei Minuten Luftholen in der Küche kam es ihm dann doch bescheuert vor, hier dumm rumzustehen und Boerne erwartete bestimmt auch, dass er zurückkam. Innerlich stählte er sich nochmal für die bevorstehende Herausforderung und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Vielleicht hätte er das lassen sollen.

Auf dem Bildschirm sah er, wie der Kommissar gerade seine Hände unter den weißen Laborkittel des Rechtsmediziners gleiten ließ und die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer sich erneut leidenschaftlich küssten.

Optisch hatte er zwar nicht viel mit dem Kommissar in dem Film gemein, aber trotzdem wurde ihm verdammt heiß bei dem Gedanken, dass es locker auch sie beide sein könnten, die sich da gerade liebten. Das so zu sehen war für ihn fast unerträglich. Immerhin hatte er es jahrelang geschafft keine Gedanken in diese Richtung zuzulassen. Jeden Tag hatte er sich angestrengt. Und dann sowas.

Er blieb einfach im Türrahmen stehen und hoffte, dass Boerne sich jetzt nicht zu ihm rumdrehte.

Jetzt schob der Rechtsmediziner dem Kommissar das T-Shirt über den Kopf nach oben, zog es ihm aus und streichelte dessen nackten Oberkörper, während der ihn an den Rand des Obduktionstischs drückte. Und Thiel fühlte sich gleichzeitig so, als würde er gegen den Rand des Wahnsinns gedrückt. Er befürchtete ganz stark, dass er etwas verdammt Dummes tun würde, wenn Boerne sich jetzt zu ihm hindrehte.

Aber der andere drehte sich nicht zu ihm hin. Er drückte die Pausentaste auf dem Laptop und schloss dann die Mediathek. Thiel versuchte gerade sich innerlich wieder zu beruhigen, als Boerne sich jetz doch zu ihm umdrehte.

„So ein Blödsinn. Und dann auch noch schlechte Dialoge. Und darüber haben die anderen jetzt den ganzen Tag gelacht? Was eine Zeitverschwendung.“ Boerne rückte sein Jackett zurecht und stand auf.

Na, wenn der das so locker nahm. Thiel war immer noch heiß unterm Pullover.

„Äh ...“, mehr hatte er dazu nicht zu sagen.

„Oder fanden Sie das etwa realitätsnah?“ Boerne sah ihn jetzt forschend an und Thiel hatte immer noch das Gefühl von 40 Grad Fieber. Hoffentlich sah man das wenigstens nicht im Gesicht.

„Nö“, brachte er schließlich zustande.

„Na sehen Sie. Und Alberich hat so getan, als wäre das irgendwie eine Art Abbild der Wirklichkeit. Und das nur, weil ein zugedröhnter Drehbuchschreiber keinen anderen Weg wusste, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.“

Thiel war doch ziemlich beeindruckt davon, wie ruhig Boerne blieb.

„Wissen Sie was?“ fragte er, ohne Boerne die Chance zu geben zu antworten. „Sie haben Recht.“

„Ich habe IMMER Recht.“ Der andere verschränkte nachdrücklich die Arme vor der Brust.

Thiel schnaubte ungläubig. Ja, genau.

„Also ... vergessen wir’s.“ Und damit kehrte Thiel in die Küche zurück, um sich ein Bier aufzumachen. Auf den Schreck.

„Ich finde, wir sollten es ihnen heimzahlen“, rief der andere ihm hinterher.

Wie bitte? Thiel stoppt. Heimzahlen?

„Wem? Den Drehbuchschreibern?“ Er war schon nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache. Das Bier war jetzt wichtiger und außerdem war diese absurde Episode ja nun abgeschlossen.

„Nein“, Boerne folgte ihm in die Küche und nahm sich zu Thiels Erstaunen auch ein Bier. „Alberich und Frau Krusenstern. Frau Klemm. Allen.“

„Haben die denn mit Ihnen auch gesprochen?“ Thiel konnte sich nur an Alberich erinnern, die seltsame Bemerkungen in Boernes Anwesenheit gemacht hatte.

„Nein, aber mit Ihnen ja wohl, oder?“ Boerne sah etwas überrascht drein, dass Thiel gedanklich nicht mitgezogen hatte. Und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er zugeben sollte, dass auf dem Präsidium heute alle – na ja, fast alle – dumme Witze über ihn und Boerne gemacht hatten. Dann nickte er.

„Gut. Dann erzähl‘ ich Ihnen jetzt mal meinen Plan.“

 

 

 

 


End file.
